Zach in prep school
by devileen
Summary: It was 10 years, 13 days and 3 hours ago that Zach had been in high school
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer: I do not own the show Bones and I do not own the character Zach Addy

It was five years, 13 days and 3 hours ago that this had occurred but for some odd reason Zack Addy could still not figure it

The whole class, all 83 of them, seemed to be falling asleep. Zachary could not understand why such a thing would be happening. Why was no one interested in this immensely intriguing slide show of the bones of an elderly woman? The students were all 100 alive (though this was just a hypothesis because it appeared to him that each every one of them was breathing) in a biology course yet they all seemed like slowly decaying organisms. Biology was one of Zachary's favorite courses besides mathematics and engineering. Zachary had already got in to his arm strengthening exercises, question, hand up, question, hand up, question, hand up etc… It seemed to him like today was a very good day for him to answer questions. He could not tell what the teacher was thinking but he saw a slight expression of annoyance. Zachary was completely lost at why that emotion should be there. What could possibly be annoying him? Zachary was answering all the questions, there should be no problem with this; at least this is what he thought.

"Dring, Dring" The class begins to shuffle out of the class. They all appear as though they have just won the lottery. Zachary begins to pick up his books but suddenly hears his name. It is coming from the left side of the classroom where Professor Hopkins is seated. Zachary begins to make his way through the quickly dispersing students.

"Zach, I have just finished marking your paper on mitosis and I must say that it was exceptionally well written, though I asked for only one page and yours came in at 15." Zachary corrected the professor in his head that there were actually only 14 pages.

"Unfortunately, I've been forced to give you a 65 because you have not followed the instructions as specified on page 1."

He could not believe this, a 65 percent, he had never gotten lower than an 89. He had lost marks because he wrote to many pages?

"The instructions were that you had to work with at least one other member of this class. I'm willing to give you one last chance because you really did have an eccentric and meaningful essay. Choose whoever you please, it is due in 4 days time."

Zachary acknowledged that he was dismissed and he left. He had no idea who he would work with, the project had not actually been due until the Friday but he had felt obliged to hand his in as soon as it was finished, the day after it had been assigned. This meant that there were still classmates that had not begun theirs but they all seemed to have partners.

Zachary had never assimilated very well at least this is what his shrink had told him. His parents had sent him to private school in a hope that he would encounter more people like him unfortunately no such thing has procured from this little idea. His Intelligence Quota was 185 what did he need others for? The sum of the IQ's of the two students who sat in front of him (no one sat beside him) was equal to less than his. He still could not tell for the life of him why he could not just skip the four years of high school.

Getting back to the problem of partners he had to find someone that he was compatible with. He could not ask any one who already had a partner because it would make him seem like an idiot which of course, he was not. He had to ask some one who had no friends. This left Jimmy, Claire, Cassie and Jon. Jimmy had a sneezing problem and an IQ of 80. He had only gotten into this school because his parents were rich. Claire was the bully of the class and she was always calling him a twit. Unfortunately, she was also fairly intelligent, around 140. Jon had A.D.D. so he was out of the question. The last one was Cassie. Cassie was nice but she did not belong in the group of no partners. She got stuck there because there was an odd number of people in the class. This meant that someone from her group of friends had to be paired with the misfits, including him. The biggest problem with her is that Zachary had a crush on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show that this is based on (Bones) or the character Zack Addy

Cassie was beautiful in a pretty kind of way. She had freckles and short wavy hair with bangs. She never wore dresses because she preferred not to be the center of attention. Although her clothes were not the most expensive in the class or even the nicest, she always looked fabulous in whatever she wore. This immediately meant that every guy in the class was head over heels for her. The only turn off for the majority of them was that they were jocks and she was not a cheerleader. Also, her IQ was elevated (135) so whenever the guys tried to converse with her they all sounded like babbling idiots.

Zack was trying to bring up his courage to engage in a conversation with her. He began walking in her direction. She was not surrounded by anyone so now would be the best time to ask her about being his partner. He begins walking forward; he has his head held high. He takes one step then another, gradually getting quicker. He gets to her is about to say something when out of nowhere… Whack! Zachary's been hit by a moving object going very quickly.

One hour later Zach wakes up to find himself in what appears to be the infirmary of the school. He looks around and notices Cassie talking with her best friend Don. They are both standing right by his bed. He quickly snaps his eyes shut so that they won't notice him.

"Don, how could you! You know that I like him. You just had to go and give him your football slap. Just because some of your buddies are fine with being slapped on the back it does not mean everyone has the same endurance for such strength."

Don begins to say "But Cassie I was just accepting him into the group, you know…"

Cassie cuts him off with "Don't you dare say that! That's just your excuse. Look at the poor little fellow with a bruise all over his face."

"Who knows, maybe once it has recovered it will finally look worthy of a man." Says Don under his breath.

"I heard that. Come on, be nice. I think he is waking up so I want you to say sorry." Cassie says in a very menacing tone. "Also, if you don't I will tell that dumb girlfriend of yours that you have been kicked off the football team. And you know that she will dump you immediately if that happens."

Zach opens his eyes and stared expectantly into the eyes of Don.


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I-I'm sorry" shouts Don at Zach

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything except for my creation of phrases and paragraphs

"I-I-I'm sorry" shouts Don at Zach.

Zach begins a little chuckle which Cassie joins onto. Don looks to where the two of them are staring. His face begins turning beet red because the gym class, including all his football mates, saw him say this. Don turns back to Zach and Cassie, gives a mean glare then stalks off to go make up a false story to explain what his friends just saw.

Cassie is still staring intently at the football players and the events that are unfolding but Zachary's interest in them has diminished. He returns his eyes to the infirmary walls and Cassie. He's looking at her and pondering about what she said about liking him. He's so caught up in his thought that he does not notice how Cassie turns her head closer to his. She also had moved her whole body closer. They were now separated by only a few inches that could quickly be surpassed by a quick movement. This movement was ready to be taken by Zach.

Zachary had never kissed anyone so this would be his first and oh how joyous his many brothers would be to find out that he had some guts. Of course, he was only using this phrase as a saying not something that actually had to do with his guts. He decided that he should stop thinking because it won't help him.

_I've just got to do it. _

He began moving his head toward hers when there was a "bonk". The sound of two heads hit in a collision. As Zach had been making his way to kiss Cassie, she had been trying to do the same thing thus, a collision of heads.

"Ummmm, sorry. I-I've never done this before. I th-i-i-ink that I-I was try-ing-ing to, you know, … " Zach was stuttering for the first time in his life.

"I know. Don't worry; it was going to be my first time ever to."

Zach thinks in his head of how that is possible. As he's thinking of something to say and the pros and cons of it, Cassie is making her way to kiss him. She gets him on the cheek then slowly moves her way to his mouth. Zach savours every moment that her lips are on his. When they separate Zachary can barely believe that what happened. He is so immensely happy which could be seen on his face by Cassie.

"So, was that what you were expecting?" Cassie questions Zach.

"Everything plus everything more." Zachary states. Cassie begins to laugh.

As the day goes on Cassie and Zach remain in the infirmary trying to escape the world. They know that their relationship could never last outside but for the moment being they are in perfect happiness. As the sun sets they fall asleep together on Zach's infirmary cot. They have no clue what tomorrow will bring but for now, they are in a peaceful state of mind. They are the center of the world and the world is revolving around them.

The END


End file.
